Tori Returns to the WWE
by BJ071992
Summary: Tori returns to WWE with one thing on her mind; becoming a champion. Along the way, she makes enemies and some friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. I am writing this fanfic for fun._**

* * *

 **RAW - The night after the 2016 Royal Rumble**

The WWE Divas Championship was on the line and the current champion Charlotte was defending her title against Sasha Banks. The match got off to a good start, with momentum changing sides throughout the tough encounter. Having just defended the title against Becky Lynch the previous night at the Royal Rumble, Charlotte was showing no signs of tiredness. 'The Boss' was no slouch either and gave it all she had against Charlotte. Halfway through the match, Charlotte delivered a 'Natural Selection' to Sasha, but before Charlotte could pin her rival a familiar entrance theme blasted the arena.

 **Michael Cole: "Wait a minute."**

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Who is this? Oh my god, it's Tori!"**

 **Michael Cole: "We haven't seen Tori in over a decade!"**

The crowd erupted in cheers as Tori raced into the ring and delivered a Snap DDT on Sasha before fixing her gaze on Charlotte. Charlotte went to blast Tori in the head with the Divas Championship belt, but Tori ducked and kicked Charlotte in the stomach before delivering her finishing move, the _Tori-Plex_. Tori then tossed Charlotte out of the ring before taking the microphone from Lilian Garcia.

"It feels so good to be back!" Tori told the fans, who cheered like crazy.

Charlotte got to her feet and glared at Tori.

"Charlotte, I just want you to know that I'm coming for you and that Divas Title! I'm not just a pretty face, I'm a wrestler!" Tori said.

Charlotte looked furious.

"How dare you!" Charlotte shouted at Tori.

"I've come back to the WWE to prove myself and become a champion!" Tori said. "Like I said before, I'm coming for that title!"

Charlotte raised her Divas Championship belt high as Tori's entrance music started playing.

* * *

Once Tori made her way backstage, she was confronted by The Bella Twins.

"Aren't you a bit old to be wrestling with us?" Brie asked Tori in a sarcastic manner.

"Brie, she's in her early 50's." Nikki told her. "Of course she's old!"

"That's a bit rich coming from two women that air their dirty laundry on that Total Divas show." Tori said.

"Tori, let me remind you of what I have accomplished over the past year." Nikki said. "I was the longest reigning Divas Champion in history! I was also number one in the 2015 PWI Female 50 AND I also won a Slammy Award for Diva of the Year! What have you accomplished? Nothing!"

"I may not have been the Women's Champion, but I can always kick your scrawny ass!" Tori told Nikki.

Nikki looked offended, while Brie tried not to laugh.

"How about you and I have a match on SmackDown this Thursday?" Nikki asked.

"Consider the challenge accepted!" Tori replied before walking off.

Brie snorted out a giggle.

"That comment about my behind wasn't funny, Brie!" Nikki snapped.

"Sorry." Brie said, still trying hard not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**SmackDown - Tori vs. Nikki Bella w/Brie Bella**

Nikki and Brie were in the ring waiting for Tori to come out. Nikki had challenged Tori to a one-on-one match on RAW on Monday night, to which the returning Tori accepted.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Brie Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona - Nikki Bella!" Eden announced.

Nikki taunted the fans, which was met with a few boos. Tori's entrance music soon started playing and she came out wearing her old leopard skin attire.

"And her opponent from Portland, Oregon - Tori!"

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "We haven't seen Tori wrestle in over 16 years. Let's just hope she hasn't suffered from any ring rust."  
Mauro Ranallo: "Tori made a shocking return to the WWE this past Monday on RAW, issuing a challenge to the WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Tori is still looking mighty fine!"**

Tori entered the ring and looked at Nikki. Once the referee called for the bell, Nikki and Tori grappled, with Nikki gaining the upper hand on the veteran wrestler.

"How do you like that?!" Nikki asked Tori as she had the latter in a headlock.

Tori fought her way out of the headlock and delivered a snap suplex to Nikki before covering her for a one-count. Tori then Irish whipped Nikki into the turnbuckle and went for the attack, but Nikki kicked her away and got up the turnbuckle. Tori recovered well and dropped Nikki off the turnbuckle by pulling her leg. Nikki had hit the canvas hard, but Tori pinned her for a two-count. Tori dragged Nikki up, but Nikki was able to deliver some forearm shots to Tori. Nikki Irish whipped Tori into the ropes before delivering a clothesline to her. Nikki pinned Tori, who kicked out at two. Nikki then slapped Tori across the face.

"Never mess with a Bella!" Nikki mocked.

Tori delivered a slap of her own to Nikki before delivering a spear and slamming Nikki's head onto the mat.

"Come on, Nikki!" Brie encouraged her twin.

Tori climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Nikki to get up. Tori then attempted to deliver a diving crossbody, but Nikki managed to roll out of the way. Seeing an opening, Nikki picked Tori up and placed her over her shoulders.

"This is it!" Nikki shouted out.

Nikki then hit her finishing move the _Rack Attack_ on Tori. Nikki looked set to win this match, but Tori managed to kick out at two and-a-half! Nikki was shocked!

"Are you kidding me?!" Nikki growled, angrily slamming her hands on the mat.

"Nikki, you can do this!" Brie encouraged.

Nikki grabbed Tori by her hair before using the ropes to choke her. Nikki broke the hold at the referee's count of four and Brie managed to slap Tori while Nikki distracted the referee.

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Come on! There was no need for that!"**

Nikki continued to talk trash to Tori, but the veteran was able to fight back and delivered some powerful kicks to Nikki's abdomen before delivering a Snap DDT. Tori went for the pin, but Nikki kicked out at two and-a-half! Brie decided to climb on the apron and distract Tori.

"Get your hands off Nikki, you bitch!" Brie shouted at Tori.

Tori tossed Nikki into Brie, causing the latter to get knocked off the apron. Tori then delivered a _Tori-Plex_ to Nikki before pinning her. The referee counted to three and Tori won the match.

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Eden announced.

The referee raised Tori's hand in victory as Brie dragged Nikki out of the ring.

 **Mauro Ranallo: "A hard fought victory for Tori."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Charlotte would have to have seen that performance."**

Tori soon left the ring and waved at the fans as she made her way up the ramp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte was watching the match from a TV backstage and looked rather angry.

"Tori, you are going to regret getting into the ring with me." Charlotte said as she patted her Divas championship belt. "I will FINISH you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**RAW**

Backstage, Tori was warming up before her match against Summer Rae when Sasha Banks stormed over to her.

"Just the woman I'm looking for!" Sasha said angrily.

"What do you want, Sasha?" Tori asked her.

"I didn't appreciate you ruining my shining moment last week!" Sasha said. "If it wasn't for you interfering, I could've been Divas Champion by now!"

"You really want to parade around with that butterfly belt?" Tori asked her.

"I'm 'The Boss', honey." Sasha responded. "You don't question me!"

Tori just laughed.

"What's funny?!" Sasha asked angrily.

"Calling yourself 'The Boss'!" Tori replied, still laughing.

"Listen, sweetheart!" Sasha snapped at her. "Just because you're a veteran wrestler doesn't mean that you can disrespect me!"

Tori got up and stared Sasha down.

"And you should respect your elders, my dear." Tori said calmly.

Sasha looked annoyed as Tori walked away.

"You'll get yours." Sasha muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Tori vs. Summer Rae**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out wearing her old black outfit.

"The following women's match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Portland, Oregon - Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori waved at the fans before giving some high-fives as she made her way to the ring. Soon, Summer Rae's entrance music played and she came out wearing her signature gold outfit.

"And from Raleigh, North Carolina - Summer Rae!"

Summer made her way to the ring being her arrogant self. Earlier, she had recorded her thoughts about Tori.

 **Summer Rae: "Tori, you're just an old bag trying to relive your glory days. You will never be as gorgeous and pretty as me. And I'm really looking forward to beating you, tonight!"**

Once Summer entered the ring, Tori went over and smacked her in the face! The referee called for the bell as Summer held her cheek. Summer went to slap Tori back, but she missed. Tori delivered multiple kicks to Summer's abdomen before Irish whipping her into the ropes. Summer managed to kick Tori in the face before pulling her hair and slamming it into the mat.

"How do you like that, Tori?!" Summer shouted.

Summer then proceeded to stomp on Tori multiple times before pinning her for a one-count. Summer Irish whipped Tori into the turnbuckle before delivering a corner foot choke. The referee counted and Summer broke the hold at four. Summer then stomped on Tori before stopping after the referee counted her at four.

"I got it!" Summer snapped at the referee.

Tori managed to deliver a forearm to Summer before delivering a snap suplex. Tori then speared Summer before pinning her, but only got a two-count. Tori got Summer up and delivered a Snap DDT on her. Tori pinned Summer, but again only got a two-count. Once Summer got back up, Tori ran into the ropes and went for a sunset flip, but Summer managed to block it by pinning Tori and grabbing the ropes with her hands. Luckily, the referee saw Summer with her hands on the ropes and refused to count.

"HEY! Get off the ropes! Get off the ropes now!" the referee shouted at Summer.

Summer growled angrily before delivering a spinning heel kick to Tori. Summer pinned Tori, but the latter kicked out at two and-a-half!

"WHAT?!" Summer shouted.

Summer ran towards Tori, only to be met with a scoop powerslam. Talk about a great recovery! Tori then grabbed Summer and delivered a _Tori-Plex._ Tori pinned Summer and managed to secure another win.

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

As Tori had her hand raised by the referee, Charlotte ran into the ring before whacking Tori in the head with the Divas Championship belt!

 **Michael Cole: "Charlotte just attacked Tori from behind!"  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "I don't think Charlotte took too kindly to what Tori had to say last week."**

Charlotte continued to pound away at Tori before she tossed Tori outside the ring. Charlotte then got outside of the ring and tossed Tori into the barracade!

"You will never get this title, Tori!" Charlotte said to her. "I will END...YOUR...CAREER!"

The crowd started booing as Charlotte started to walk away. Some of them chanted 'you suck' once her music started playing. Charlotte then posed up on the ramp as the referee checked on Tori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Event - Tori vs. Alicia Fox**

Tori made her way to the ring wearing a shiny silver outfit. She was going to be facing Alicia Fox in a singles match.

"The following contest is a women's division match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Portland, Oregon - Tori!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Tori waved at the fans before she entered the ring.

 **Rich Brennan: "Well this past Monday on RAW, the current WWE Divas Champion Charlotte brutally attacked Tori after her match against Summer Rae."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Charlotte made it clear to Tori that she would end her career. I'm sure these two will square off for the Divas Championship somewhere down the track."  
Rich Brennan: "But right now, Tori will face Alicia Fox in this women's match."  
**

Alicia's entrance music soon hit the arena and she waved her furry boa as she came out.

"And her opponent from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida - Alicia Fox!"

Alicia soon entered the ring and climbed on the turnbuckle, once again waving her furry boa before throwing it down on the ground. The referee called for the bell and both ladies grappled, with Tori grabbing Alicia's arm. Tori twisted Alicia's arm some more before delivering an arm drag. Tori then delivered a dropkick to Alicia before making a quick cover for a one-count. Tori picked Alicia up before delivering a snap suplex and pinning her for yet another one-count. Alicia managed to fight back and punched Tori's abdomen. Alicia then delivered a jawbreaker on Tori before rolling her up into a pin for a two-count. Once Tori got to her feet, she was met with a big boot to the face. Alicia pinned Tori, but managed to get a two-count.

"Come on!" Alicia shouted, slamming both her hands into the mat.

Alicia grabbed Tori by her hair, but Tori managed to fight back and delivered some forearm shots to Alicia's face. Alicia was Irish whipped into the ropes before Tori was able to deliver a scoop powerslam and pin Alicia for another two-count. Tori then set Alicia up for a _Tori-Plex_ , but Alicia was able to reverse it by delivering a back drop. Alicia then delivered a _Foxy Buster_ on Tori and pinned her. It looked like Alicia was going to win, but Tori somehow managed to kick out at two and-a-half! Alicia let out a frustrating scream before grabbing Tori by her hair and kicking her in the abdomen. Alicia went to deliver a scissors kick, but Tori got out of the way and delivered a Snap DDT on Alicia before pinning her. Alicia managed to kick out at two. Tori then delivered a _Tori-Plex_ to Alicia before pinning her once more. This time, the referee made the three count and Tori won the match.

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Tori blew a kiss at the fans before waving at them as she exited the ring. While Tori was making her way up the ramp, Alicia threw a tantrum on the ground before kicking the ropes repeatedly.

"YOU GOT LUCKY, TORI!" Alicia screamed at Tori.

Tori just waved Alicia goodbye before making her way backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAW**

The following week, Stephanie McMahon and Tori were talking backstage.

"Tori, we haven't had the chance to talk since you came back." Stephanie said. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic." Tori replied.

"Seeing as you were part of DX along with me and my husband years ago, I'm going to give you a reprieve tonight." Stephanie told her.

"What do you mean, Stephanie?" Tori asked her.

"I mean that you're going to referee a tag team match between Becky Lynch and Natalya against the team of Charlotte and Emma later tonight." Stephanie replied.

"Sounds good." Tori said. "Is there any chance that you could get me a title match with Charlotte in the near future?"

"I'll have a talk to Hunter about it and see what we can do." Stephanie said.

"Thanks, Steph." Tori said.

Once Stephanie left, Tori started to smile.

* * *

 **Becky Lynch and Natalya vs. Charlotte and Emma w/Tori as the special guest referee.**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena and she came out wearing her referee top and black pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for the following match - Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Once Tori entered the ring, she waved at the fans who were cheering for her. Soon, Becky Lynch's music hit the arena.

"The following is a women's tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Dublin, Ireland - Becky Lynch!"

Becky entered the ring and waited for Natalya to come out once her music started playing. Soon, Natalya came out wearing her dominatrix-like attire.

"And her partner from Calgary, Alberta, Canada - Natalya!"

Natalya high-fived some fans before entering the ring and posing on the turnbuckle. Her and Becky then bumped fists as they waited for their opponents to come out. The fans started to boo once Charlotte's music started to play, but their boos grew even louder once Charlotte and Emma came out.

"And their opponents. The team of Emma and the WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte!"

Charlotte and Emma then strolled their way towards the ring. Charlotte soon fixed her gaze on Tori and shoved the Divas Title at her.

"Do your job!" Charlotte said, smirking at Tori.

Tori signalled for the bell and the match started with Becky and Emma locking up. Becky got the upper hand and delivered a few knee strikes to Emma before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle and hitting a clothesline. Becky tagged Natalya, who then kicked Emma in the abdomen before delivering a snap suplex. Natalya went for the pin and Tori counted to two before Emma kicked out.

"DO YOUR JOB, TORI!" Charlotte screamed at her.

"Shut your mouth!" Tori snapped, pointing her finger at Charlotte.

As the match went on, Charlotte got frustrated whenever Becky or Natalya kicked out at two. Tori was also frustrated with Charlotte and Emma for their constant 'poking of the bear'. Charlotte eventually tagged Emma back in, who then kicked Natalya in the ribs before setting her up for the _Emma Lock._ Emma locked Natalya in the hold, but Natalya was somehow able to reach the ropes. Emma wouldn't let go of Natalya and when Tori counted to four, she physically pulled Emma off Natalya. By now, Emma was really pissed off!

"WHAT IS WRONG YOU?! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR BLOODY JOB RIGHT!" Emma screamed. "IT'S ABOUT ME!"

Emma then slapped Tori in the face. Instead of disqualifying Emma, Tori returned the favour! Charlotte went into the ring to have a go at Tori, but Becky was able to spear the Divas Champion out of the ring. Natalya was able to hit a _Nattie-By-Nature_ before delivering the Sharpshooter to Emma. Emma had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners - Becky Lynch and Natalya!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori raised Becky and Natalya's hands before the two tag team partners hugged. Tori left the ring with Becky and Natalya and raised their hands on the ramp as a furious Charlotte and Emma watched on.

"Just you wait, Tori!" Charlotte shouted at her. "Your day will come!"


	6. Chapter 6

**SmackDown - Tori vs. Emma**

Emma's entrance music hit the arena before making her way out to loud booing and 'you suck' chants from the fans. She was going to face Tori in singles competition.

"This is a women's division match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Melbourne, Australia - Emma!" Eden announced.

Emma entered the ring before taking her glasses off. She had issued the match after RAW had ended.

 **Emma: "If that old hag Tori wants to smack me in the face and cost me MY match, then I'll be ready to challenge her this Thursday night on SmackDown! I can't wait to give her the beating that she deserves!"**

Soon, Tori made her way to the ring wearing her gold attire. The fans cheered for her as she waved her hand in the air.

"And her opponent from Portland, Oregon - Tori!"

Emma raced out of the ring to attack Tori, but the latter got in the first forearm shot. Tori continued to deliver forearms to Emma's face before Irish whipping her into the steel steps! Emma screamed in agony before holding her back. A fired up Tori then Irish whipped Emma into the steel ring post before tossing her into the ring! The referee called for the bell and Tori unloaded on Emma with furious stomps before picking her up and delivering a Snap DDT! Tori then picked Emma up and delivered a _Tori-Plex_ before making the pin. The referee counted to three and Tori won the match in less than 30 seconds!

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Eden announced.

 **Mauro Ranallo: "Tori totally dominated Emma!"  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "I'm guessing Tori didn't take too kindly to Emma calling her an 'old hag'."**

As Tori celebrated, Charlotte stormed into the ring and attacked her from behind! Charlotte started pounding away at Tori before she grabbed a steel chair as Emma slammed Tori's head into the mat.

"Get her up, Emma!" Charlotte ordered.

Emma grabbed Tori's arms as Charlotte went to hit her with the chair. However, Tori got out of the way and Charlotte accidentally hit Emma with it instead! Tori then grabbed the chair and hit Charlotte on the head with it before delivering a Snap DDT _ON_ the chair! The crowd cheered loudly as Tori grabbed the Divas Championship and stood tall against Charlotte.

"This belt will be mine, Charlotte!" Tori said to an unconscious Charlotte. "MARK...MY...WORDS!"

The crowd continued to cheer loudly for Tori as she left the ring, giving some high-fives to some fans along the way.

* * *

Later on, Renee Young interviewed Charlotte, who was livid at being humiliated by Tori.

"Charlotte, what do you have to say about Tori?" Renee asked her.

"What do I have to say?!" Charlotte shouted. "I'VE GOT PLENTY I WANT TO SAY ABOUT THAT OLD FOSSIL, TORI! YOU MESS WITH A FLAIR, YOU'LL REGRET IT! WHICH IS WHY I AM CHALLENGING YOU TO A MATCH NEXT WEEK ON RAW. AND IT WON'T JUST BE ANY MATCH! IT WILL BE FOR MY DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP! GET READY TO TASTE DEFEAT! WOOOOOOO!"

Charlotte then walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Superstars - Tori and Alicia Fox vs. Naomi and Tamina (Team B.A.D)**

Naomi's entrance music hit the arena as both her and Tamina made their way out to huge boos.

"The following contest is a women's tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first. Naomi and Tamina - Team B.A.D!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Naomi and Tamina entered the ring, mocking the crowd as they waited for their opponents to come out. Soon, Tori's entrance music hit the arena and she made her entrance.

"And their opponents. First from Portland, Oregon - Tori!"

Tori waved at the crowd before slapping some high-fives. She stared down at Naomi and Tamina from outside the ring before Alicia Fox made her entrance.

 **Byron Saxton: "Tori's been on a massive roll since making her return to the WWE."  
** **Renee Young: "And she has her sights set on becoming the Divas Champion. That has to make Charlotte tick."  
** **Byron Saxton: "So much that she issued to challenge Tori for the Divas Championship this Monday on RAW."**

"And her partner from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida - Alicia Fox!"

Alicia put her arm around Tori before both women entered the ring. The referee soon called for the bell and Tori and Tamina were going to kick things off. Tamina used her strength to shove Tori back. Tori and Tamina then locked up again, with Tori putting a headlock on Tamina. Tamina managed to fight her way out of it and Irish whipped Tori into the ropes before shoulder tackling her.

"I'm the best!" Tamina shouted out, which led to some boos.

Tamina picked Tori up before delivering a swinging neckbreaker and pinning Tori for a two-count. Tamina then tagged Naomi in, who stomped away at Tori before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle. Naomi then delivered the _Bootylicious_ and pinned Tori, who managed to kick out at two. As Naomi Irish whipped Tori into the ropes, Alicia was able to make the blind tag to Tori. Thinking that Tori was still the legal opponent, Naomi hit the _Rear View_ and went for the pin, but Alicia speared her and delivered some forearm shots to the face. A furious Naomi tagged Tamina back in, who locked up with Alicia before pushing her back. Alicia got to her feet and slapped Tamina in the face before rolling her up for a two-count. Alicia kicked Tamina in the stomach before delivering a scissors kick and pinning her. However, Naomi broke up the pin. Tori got in the ring and delivered a _Tori-Plex_ to Naomi before kicking her out of the ring. Tamina tossed Tori out of the ring before delivering a superkick to Alicia. Tamina pinned Alicia and it looked like the match would go to Team B.A.D, but Foxy managed to kick out at two and-a-half!

"WHAT?!" Tamina shouted.

Tamina then went up the turnbuckle and attempted to hit the _Superfly Splash_ , but Alicia was able to roll out of the way and make the tag to Tori. Tori grabbed Tamina and tossed her into Naomi, who was about to enter the ring. Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on Tamina before pinning her. The referee counted to three and the match was over.

"Here are your winners - Tori and Alicia Fox!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Alicia hugged Tori as Naomi helped Tamina out of the ring.

 **Renee Young: "Tori has a lot of momentum going into RAW this Monday, but can she capture the Divas Championship?"  
Byron Saxton: "Charlotte has her work cut out for her here. I just hope that she's ready for Tori."**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori was getting ready for her big match against Charlotte when Sasha Banks approached her.

"I don't see why Charlotte is giving YOU a Divas Championship match!" Sasha said. "I'M the one that should be Divas Champion by now!"

"Sasha, go boss someone else!" Tori snapped at her. "I have to focus on beating Charlotte tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to show these fans that I am capable of becoming a champion." Tori replied.

"Just promise me one thing." Sasha said.

"And what's that?"

"If you do beat Charlotte tonight, promise me that I'll be the first woman you face for the Divas Championship." Sasha told her.

"Deal." Tori said.

And with that Sasha walked away.

* * *

 **RAW - Tori vs. Charlotte - WWE Divas Championship match**

"The following women's division match is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the WWE Divas Championship!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori's entrance music started playing and the fans at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon cheered wildly for their hometown girl.

"Introducing the challenger. Portland's own - TORI!"

Tori gave some high-fives before going over to her mother and father, who were sitting in the front row, and hugging them. Tori entered the ring and waved at the crowd as she waited for Charlotte to come out. Soon, Charlotte's entrance music hit and the crowd started to boo.

"And from the Queen City. She is the Divas Champion - Charlotte!"

Charlotte arrogantly made her way to the ring. Her father, Ric Flair, was banned from ringside by The Authority because they wanted to see a good, clean match between both women. Charlotte entered the ring before giving the belt to the referee, who raised it high in the air, before calling for the bell. Tori and Charlotte immediately locked up, with Tori managing to go behind Charlotte. Charlotte tried to break out of the grapple, but Tori was able to deliver a backdrop before hitting a clothesline on Charlotte as she got to her feet. Tori then hit another clothesline on Charlotte before pinning her for a one count. Tori went to Irish whip Charlotte, but the Divas Champion was able to deliver a kick to the abdomen before delivering a snap suplex to Tori. Charlotte pinned Tori, but only got a one count. Charlotte grabbed Tori by the hair before tossing her across the ring.

"How's that, Tori?!" Charlotte asked sarcastically before stomping away at Tori.

"Come on, Charlotte. That's enough!" the referee said to her.

Charlotte picked Tori up and delivered a snapmare before placing Tori into a headlock. Tori eventually got to her feet and started to elbow Charlotte's abdomen, but Charlotte grabbed Tori by the hair and slam it into the mat. Charlotte pinned Tori, who managed to kick out at two.

"So close!" Charlotte said under her breath.

Charlotte then grabbed Tori and tossed her into the turnbuckle post. Tori fell out of the ring as Charlotte started to taunt her.

"You will never beat me, Tori! I'M the queen of this ring!" Charlotte mocked.

The crowd started to boo at Charlotte as Tori slowly made her way back into the ring. Charlotte kicked Tori in the ribs before slamming her head into the mat. Charlotte then ran into the ropes before hitting the 'Natural Selection' on Tori. Charlotte pinned Tori, but the challenger managed to kick out at two!

"Really?!" Charlotte snapped. "Get up!"

Charlotte grabbed Tori by her hair and went to deliver a powerbomb, but Tori was able to shove Charlotte into the turnbuckle. Tori charged at Charlotte before delivering multiple kicks to Charlotte's abdomen. Tori grabbed Charlotte and hit a Snap DDT before climbing up the turnbuckle. As Charlotte started to get to her feet, Tori delivered a diving crossbody on the champion and went for the pin. The referee counted to two before Charlotte reversed the pin and grabbed hold of Tori's pants. Fortunately, the referee saw what Charlotte was doing and broke the count at two and-a-half!

"HEY! LET GO OF HER TIGHTS!" the referee shouted at Charlotte.

"I didn't do anything!" Charlotte protested.

Charlotte turned around and was met with a kick to the abdomen before Tori delivered the _Tori-Plex_. Tori pinned Charlotte, but the champ managed to kick out at two and-a-half! The Portland crowd were on the edge of their seats as Tori looked frustrated. As Tori went to grab Charlotte, the champ was able to find a second wind and locked in the _Figure-Eight_. Tori managed to crawl her way to the ropes and grab them, but Charlotte wouldn't let go of the hold until the referee counted to four. Charlotte then delivered an inside cradle and it looked like she was going to win, but Tori was able to reverse it into an inside cradle of her own! The referee counted to three and Tori won the match and the Divas Championship! The crowd went wild as a horrified Charlotte realised what just happened.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Divas Champion - Tori!" Lilian announced.

The referee raised an emotional Tori's hand in the air before giving her the Divas Championship belt. Tori climbed on the turnbuckle and raised the belt high in the air as Charlotte started ripping her hair in frustration.

 **Michael Cole: "Charlotte is beside herself!"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "She thought she could beat Tori, but it turns out that the veteran has enough fight left in her. Tori did us proud tonight."**

Tori went outside the ring and gave her parents a hug. It was a very emotional moment for the wrestler, who not only captured her first championship in the WWE but won it in her hometown. Tori went to celebrate with the fans as a despondent Charlotte made her way backstage. Tori then made her way up the ramp as Renee Young approached her for an interview.

"A huge congratulations goes out to you, Tori. How do you feel about becoming the new Divas Champion?" Renee asked.

"It feels amazing!" Tori replied. "I am so happy that I showed everyone that I can become a champion and deliver a really good match. This is a whole new beginning for Tori!"

Tori then made her way up the ramp, holding the Divas Championship high in the air as the Portland crowd chanted her name.


	9. Chapter 9

**SmackDown**

Tori's music hit the arena before she made her way out with the Divas Championship over her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW Divas Champion - Tori!" Eden announced.

Tori entered the ring before taking the microphone of Eden.

"It feels so good to finally be a champion!" Tori said as the fans cheered wildly for her. "But the question is, do I want to carry a title that looks like a butterfly? Or do I want to carry a title that has some prestigious meaning to it?"

Tori then removed a black sheet, which unveiled the original WWE Women's Championship belt.

"This right here is the WWE Women's Championship." Tori said. "I would much rather hold a title that was held by the likes of Lita, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Victoria, Ivory, Jacqueline, Sable, Alundra Blayze. The list goes on. This Divas Championship title I'm currently holding is nothing more than a meaningless piece of trash! Like, how am I supposed to be a champion when I'm parading around with a belt in the shape of a butterfly?"

The crowd started to cheer as Tori continued to speak.

"Before the show, I had a good talk with Stephanie McMahon and she has agreed to the replace the current Divas Championship with the much more prestigious Women's Championship. So therefore..."

Tori threw the Divas Championship belt into a trash can that was near ringside.

"I am no longer the Divas Champion. I am now the Women's Champion!"

The crowd started to cheer for Tori as she held the Women's Championship high in the air. Unfortunately, Charlotte's entrance theme hit the arena and she came out to a huge flurry of boos and 'you suck' chants.

"Tori, are you kidding me?!" Charlotte said angrily. "I'm more of a champion than you will EVER be! The only reason you beat me on Monday night was out of luck! You...got...LUCKY!"

"Charlotte, I beat you fair and square in the middle of that ring. In fact, I beat you in my hometown!" Tori told Charlotte as she entered the ring.

"The only thing I want is a rematch and I want it TONIGHT!" Charlotte demanded.

Tori started to laugh.

"Are you that desperate that you want to face me again?" Tori asked.

"Yes!" Charlotte replied.

"Too bad, Charlotte. You're just going to have to wait." Tori told her.

"If you think I'm going to let some dried up old fossil disrespect me, then you..."

Before Charlotte could finish, Tori smacked her right across the face! Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on Charlotte before kicking her out of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as Tori waved Charlotte goodbye.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

 **Byron Saxton: "We've just received word from The Authority that Charlotte will be getting her rematch against Tori for the WWE Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber in two weeks time."  
Mauro Ranallo: "Earlier tonight, Tori threw away the Divas Championship belt into the trash can and declared herself as the Women's Champion. It now appears that the WWE Women's Championship is back and here to stay."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "And we have one person to thank for that - Stephanie McMahon."**


	10. Chapter 10

**RAW - Tori, Natalya and Alicia Fox vs. Charlotte, Emma and Summer Rae**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out with Alicia Fox and Natalya. They were going to compete in a 6-woman tag team match.

"The following is a six woman tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. The team of Alicia Fox, Natalya and the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

The three women entered the ring and posed for the fans, which was met with loud cheering. However, the cheers turned to boos when Charlotte and her team came out.

"And their opponents. The team of Summer Rae, Emma and Charlotte!"

Charlotte fixed her gaze on Tori as she made her way to the ring with Summer Rae and Emma. The referee soon called for the bell and the match soon got underway, with Charlotte and Tori kicking things off. Tori pushed Charlotte into the turnbuckle before delivering some chops to Charlotte's chest. Tori then delivered a snapmare to Charlotte before tagging in Alicia. Alicia delivered a clothesline on Charlotte before pinning her, but Charlotte kicked out at one. Alicia delivered an arm drag takedown before hitting a dropkick and going for the pin, but Charlotte kicked out once more. Charlotte was able to fight Alicia off with some powerful forearms and make the tag to Summer. Summer ran towards Alicia, but was met with a big boot to the face. Alicia pinned Summer, who was able to kick out at two. Alicia then delivered a somersault leg drop, which she called _Officer Nasty_ , on Summer before making the tag to Natalya. Natalya waited for Summer to get up before delivering the _Nattie-by-Nature_ and went for the pin, but Emma broke it. Alicia entered the ring and tossed Emma out before Charlotte tossed Alicia out. Once Charlotte turned around, Tori was able to kick her rival in the abdomen and deliver a Snap DDT. Summer got to her feet and delivered a spinning heel kick to Tori.

"That's what you get, Tori!" Summer shouted at her.

As Summer continued to yell at Tori, Emma grabbed the championship belt and hit Natalya over the head with it, knocking her unconscious. Summer pinned Natalya and it looked like the match was over, but Alicia put Natalya's foot on the rope which the referee saw.

"Two count!" the referee said.

Summer let out a frustrated scream. Meanwhile, Alicia delivered a big boot to Emma near the announce table. As this was going on, Natalya tagged Tori in. Summer charged at Tori, but was met with a scoop powerslam. Tori pinned Summer, but Charlotte was able to break it on the count of two. Alicia entered the ring and kicked Charlotte's thigh before hitting the _Foxy Buster_. Summer tossed Alicia out of the ring before turning her attention back to Tori. Tori was able to deliver the _Tori-Plex_ on Summer before locking a modified figure four headscissors submission hold. Summer tried in vain to break the hold, but she had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners. The team of Alicia Fox, Natalya and the Women's Champion, Tori!" Lilian announced.

Alicia and Natalya returned to the ring and celebrated with Tori as Emma helped Summer out of the ring. Charlotte gave Tori a menacing look as she made her way back up the ramp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Superstars - Tori vs. Brie Bella w/Nikki Bella - WWE Women's Championship match**

The Bella Twins made their way to the ring to a few boos from the crowd. Brie was going to face Tori for the Women's Championship, in what would be Tori's first title defense since winning the belt from Charlotte.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Nikki Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona - Brie Bella!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Brie and Nikki entered the ring together and posed before Tori made her entrance. Unlike the Bellas, she received a much warmer reception from the crowd.

"And from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

Tori waved at the crowd before entering the ring and holding up her belt in the air. The referee called for the bell and both challenger and champion grappled, with Tori putting Brie in a headlock before taking her down. Tori then delivered a clothesline to Brie and pinned her for a quick one-count.

"Come on, Brie! You can do it!" Nikki encouraged.

Brie managed to deliver an arm drag to Tori before hitting a dropkick. Brie then pinned Tori, who kicked out at one. Brie pulled on Tori's hair and tossed her across the ring. Tori, however, managed to elbow Brie in the face as the latter charged at her. Tori then delivered a snap suplex on Brie and pinned her for a two-count.

"Brie, you can do this!" Nikki continued to encourage.

Tori pointed at Nikki before cheekily smacking her butt. That set Nikki off and she tried to get into the ring, but the referee was able to stop her. With the referee distracted, Brie was able to grab Tori's hair before delivering a backbreaker. The referee saw Brie pin Tori and counted, but Tori managed to kick out at two. Brie picked Tori up before delivering a DDT and climbing up the turnbuckle.

"BRIE MODE!" Brie shouted out.

Brie then went for a missile dropkick, but Tori was able to get out of the way.

"Brie, come on! You've got this!"

Tori Irish whipped Brie into the ropes before delivering a scoop powerslam. Just as Tori went for the pin, Nikki decided to jump on the apron.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Nikki shouted at Tori.

Brie got to her feet and went to hit Tori from behind, but the latter was able to move out of the way and Brie ended up hitting Nikki instead. Tori delivered a Snap DDT on Brie before locking in the modified figure four headscissors submission. Brie ended up tapping out and Tori was able to retain the title.

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Greg announced.

The referee raised Tori's hand before giving her back the championship belt. Nikki got in the ring and checked on her sister as Tori left the ring to celebrate her first successful title defense.

* * *

Backstage, Charlotte was staring at the monitor, having just watched the match.

"You were lucky, Tori." Charlotte said. "At Elimination Chamber, your luck WILL run out!"


	12. Chapter 12

**RAW**

RAW was live from Jacksonville, Florida and Renee Young was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for former WWE Superstar and Women's Champion - SABLE!"

Sable's theme blasted the arena as she made her way down the ramp to a huge cheer. Once Sable entered the ring, she sat across from Renee.

"Sable, it is so great to have you here." Renee said.

"Thanks, Renee. It's great to be back in the WWE." Sable said.

"Now, I have to ask you this." Renee continued. "What do you think of the current state of the women's division?"

"In all honesty, Renee, we have so many talented women like Naomi, Tamina, Sasha Banks, Natalya, Becky Lynch, Charlotte and a couple of others. But there is one thing that is a cancer to the women's division and that is the current WWE Women's Champion." Sable replied.

"What's your beef with Tori?" Renee asked Sable.

"Renee, Tori is nothing but a piece of shit!" Sable snapped. "She will always be a 'Sable wannabe'!"

Renee looked shocked.

"Let's face it. Tori is just trying to relive her glory days because she was IRRELEVANT back then! She was nothing back then! So many times she challenged for the Women's Championship and she NEVER won! That just proved how useless she was! Why don't we go take a trip down memory lane and take a look at the times I humiliated the crap outta Tori?"

The Titantron showed a montage of Sable berating Tori.

 _ **"Look, you nut! I'm sick and tired of you harassing me! Don't you get it?! You can never be like me!"  
**_ _ **"Tori, you are PATHETIC! And you need to get a life! I'm sick and tired of all you wannabes trying to live your life through me! Now, hit the road skank!"**_  
The clip then showed Sable whacking the Women's Championship belt on Tori's back, her ripping Tori's top after her match with Luna and delivering a Sable Bomb to her at Wrestlemania XV.

"That just goes to show how pathetic Tori really is!" Sable said.

Sure enough, Tori's entrance music hit the arena. Tori walked out with a purpose and she entered the ring before taking the microphone from Renee.

"Oh, Sable." Tori said. "It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that you are still the same cocky little bitch that you've always been. You see, I've moved on from you. And what exactly were you trying to prove by showing the fans that video?! Do us all a favour and go suck..."

"Let's get one thing straight, Tori." Sable said, cutting in. "It didn't take me 16 years to become a champion! You, my dear, are a pathetic piece of trash!"

"At least I never slept my way to the top, unlike you!" Tori fired back. "The only reason you were the Women's Champion was because of one thing that you did best!"

"And what's that?" Sable asked.

"Lying flat on your back like the cheap whore you are!" Tori responded.

Sable looked disgusted.

"And one more thing..."

Tori then proceeded to smack Sable in the face before taking her down and delivering some powerful shots to Sable's face. Tori then ripped Sable's shirt off, exposing her bra, before delivering a _Tori Plex_ to her former rival. Tori wasn't finished yet, however, as she grabbed a steel chair from outside before hitting Sable on the head with it.

 **Michael Cole: "Tori has completely snapped, King."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Can you blame her, Cole? Sable was mentally abusive towards Tori and karma is paying Mrs Lesnar a visit."**

Tori continued to unleash on Sable before tossing her out of the ring. Tori then Irish whipped Sable into the steel steps before locking in the modified figure four headscissors. Sable screamed in agony as the referees tried to get Tori to break the hold. Tori soon let go of Sable before leaving the arena.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

 **Michael Cole: "We have received word that Sable has been taken to a local medical facility after being brutally attacked by Tori earlier tonight."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Sable had it coming after berating Tori the way she did. I don't condone Tori's actions but like you said earlier, Cole, our Women's Champion absolutely snapped.  
Michael Cole: "Let's just hope Sable will be okay."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Smackdown**

Charlotte made her way out to the ring to a huge flurry of boos and 'you suck' chants. She was about to face Alicia Fox in singles competition. Tori was out on commentary. Her and Charlotte would face off for the Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber this coming Sunday.

 **Mauro Ranallo: "Tori, why did you attack Sable on RAW? That's the question that's on the mind of everyone here in WWE."  
** **Tori: "Sable has pushed my buttons for way too long and I unleashed on her because I got sick and tired of her bullying."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Charlotte mentioned on Twitter that you were just bitter because Sable had a better career than you."  
Tori: "I have no bitterness towards Sable. Charlotte will do anything to make me look bad and that's why I'm going to make her submit at Elimination Chamber."  
**

In the end, Charlotte locked in the _Figure-Eight_ on Alicia, who tapped out.

"Here is your winner - Charlotte!" Eden announced.

As the referee checked on Alicia outside the ring, Charlotte took the microphone from Eden.

"I hope you had a good look, Tori." Charlotte said, looking directly at Tori. "Because that will be you when I take the Women's Championship from you at Elimination Chamber this Sunday."

Tori got up from the announcers booth and took off the headphones.

"I just hope that Sable watches me humiliate you from her hospital bed." Charlotte sneered. "Because she is more of a legend than you will EVER be!"

Tori slid into the ring, but Charlotte was able to deliver some punches to the champion. Tori, however, soon recovered and delivered some powerful blows of her own to Charlotte. Several referees came into the ring and separated Tori and Charlotte.

"Prepare to lose, Charlotte!" Tori shouted.

"Just bring it, BITCH!" Charlotte shouted back.

Tori unloaded on Charlotte before the referees pulled her back again.

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "These women DESPISE each other!"  
** **Mauro Ranallo: "But which one of these women will walk away as the Women's Champion on Sunday? I'm really looking forward to seeing these ladies go at it."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "It'll be a vicious match, let me tell you."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elimination Chamber - Tori vs. Charlotte - No DQ match for the WWE Women's Championship**

Charlotte's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out to several boos from the crowd. Soon, Tori made her entrance and entered the ring before Lilian Garcia made the formal introductions.

"The following contest is a NO DISQUALIFICATION match and it's for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger. From the Queen City - Charlotte!"

Charlotte smirked as the crowd booed and chanted 'you suck'.

"And from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

Tori waved at the crowd, who started cheering for the fan favourite. The bell soon rang and both women grappled, with Tori putting Charlotte into a headlock before taking her down. Charlotte tried to fight out of the hold, but Tori still had her in a headlock. Tori got up and delivered a snapmare to Charlotte. Charlotte managed to kick Tori into the abdomen before tossing her out of the ring.

"WOOO!" Charlotte said, which led to some boos.

Charlotte grabbed Tori by her hair before delivering a suplex to the champion. Charlotte pinned Tori, who kicked out at two. Charlotte grabbed a steel chair and went to hit Tori with it, but the champ was able to deliver a kick to Charlotte's abdomen. Tori then Irish whipped Charlotte into the steel steps. Charlotte cried out in frustration as Tori went under the ring to look for some weapons. Tori managed to grab hold of a baking tray and she hit Charlotte over the head with it. Tori pinned Charlotte, who kicked out at two. Tori then grabbed the steel chair and hit Charlotte's head with it. Tori went under the ring and threw a garbage can, kendo stick, a mirror and a ladder into the ring. Charlotte grabbed both of Tori's legs and tossed her back outside. Charlotte grabbed a guitar, which was under the ring, and hit Tori with it. Charlotte then went for the pin.

"COUNT REF!"

The referee counted, but Tori managed to kick out just before three. Charlotte was in disbelief!

"COME ON!" Charlotte yelled.

Charlotte threw Tori back into the ring and grabbed the baking tray. Charlotte hit Tori with the baking tray and went for another pin, but Tori kicked out once more. Charlotte then delivered a _Natural Selection_ , but instead of pinning Tori, she grabbed the kendo stick and waited for Tori to get back up. As Charlotte went to hit Tori with the kendo stick, the champion was able to dodge out of the way and deliver a Snap DDT on Charlotte before pinning her. The referee counted, but Charlotte kicked out at two. Tori then grabbed the kendo stick and started hitting Charlotte relentlessly. Tori then ran into the ropes for a move, but Charlotte was able to hit the spear before locking in the _Figure-Eight._ Tori managed to grab hold of the ropes, but Charlotte still had her in the submission hold. Tori elbowed Charlotte's right knee and managed to break the hold before smashing the mirror over Charlotte's head. Tori then locked in the modified figure four headscissors submission on Charlotte, which Tori now called the _T.I.A (Tori in Action)_. Charlotte was howling in pain as Tori applied the pressure on the challenger. In the end, Charlotte tapped out and Tori retained her title.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Lilian announced.

The referee gave Tori the Women's Championship before raising her hand. Tori climbed up the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd as the referee checked on Charlotte.

 **Michael Cole: "I don't think we've seen the last of these two ladies facing each other."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Tori retains the Women's Championship in a brutal fashion."**


	15. Chapter 15

**RAW - Tori vs. Summer Rae**

Summer Rae's music hit the arena as she made her way out to a few boos. She was going to face Tori, who had a successful title defense against Charlotte at Elimination Chamber.

"The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Raleigh, North Carolina - Summer Rae!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Summer did her signature hair flip before entering the ring. Tori soon came out to new entrance music and she looked as stunning as ever.

"And from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

Tori waved at the crowd before high-fiving some of them as she entered the ring. Once she did, Summer decided to give Tori a piece of her mind.

"Tori, you will NEVER hold a candle to me!" Summer told her. "You may be the Women's Champion, but I am and will always be prettier than you! And for the record, you might need some anti-wrinkle cream for those hideous crows feet!"

That was enough for Tori and she smacked the taste out of Summer's mouth. The referee called for the bell as Tori slammed Summer's head on the mat repeatedly before kicking her very hard across the ribs. Summer gasped in pain, holding her right rib as Tori continued to unload some more punishment.

"You should treat your elders with respect, Summer!" Tori shouted as she had Summer in a headlock.

Summer managed to break the hold by scratching Tori's face. Summer ran into the ropes, but Tori managed to deliver a powerful clothesline before pinning Summer for a two-count. Tori then delivered a snapmare to Summer before kicking her right across her back.

 **Michael Cole: "Tori's been in control this entire match, King."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "I guess Summer Rae is being taught a very valuable lesson about respect in the most painful way possible."  
**

Tori waited for Summer to get back up. As Summer turned around, she was met with a very powerful kick to the jaw by Tori. Tori then took advantage by locking in the _T.I.A_ on Summer. Summer quickly tapped out and Tori secured yet another victory.

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Lilian announced.

Tori waved at the crowd as Summer rolled out of the ring. As Tori continued to celebrate her victory, she was attacked from behind by a masked figure. This person then threw Tori out of the ring before tossing her over the announce table. The person then removed their mask to reveal themselves as none other than Nia Jax!

 **Michael Cole: "Oh my god, that's Nia Jax!"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "What's she doing here from NXT?"  
Michael Cole: "I don't know but she just assaulted our Women's Champion."**

Nia then took the microphone of Lilian and cut a promo.

"You may have beaten Charlotte last night, but let me remind of you something. You are now in my sights, Tori!" Nia told her. "And I intend on taking the Women's Championship from you."

Nia then threw the microphone on the ground and walked away as the referee checked on Tori.


	16. Chapter 16

**SmackDown**

Tori was on commentary as Nia Jax made her in-ring debut facing Anna Gordon, a local competitor.

 **Mauro Ranallo: "Tori, firstly a big congratulations on successfully defending your title against Charlotte."  
** **Tori: "Thank you very much. I thoroughly enjoyed making Charlotte submit."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "But this past week on RAW you were brutally attacked by Nia Jax, who actually said that she wants the Women's Championship. What are your thoughts on that?"  
** **Tori: "Well, let's just say that Nia has a cocky attitude. Don't get me wrong, she's a powerful force in the women's division but she is far too cocky for her own good. I actually intend on facing Nia for the Women's Championship somewhere down the line. I just hope she can back up her trash talk!"**

Nia totally dominated Anna and ended up delivering a standing leg drop. The referee counted to three and the match was over.

"Here is your winner - Nia Jax!" Eden announced.

Nia then kicked Anna out of the ring before setting her sights on Tori. Tori got up from the announce table and held up the Women's Championship belt high in the air. Once Nia's back was turned, Tori seized the opportunity and entered the ring before whacking Nia's head with the belt! Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on Nia before taking the microphone.

"Oh, Nia Jax." Tori said. "Did you actually expect that I wasn't going to retaliate after that brutal assault you handed to me on RAW this past Monday? Well, I have news for you. I WILL face you for the Women's Championship, but not yet. When the time is right, we will have a championship match. But until then, get to the back of the line!"

Tori's entrance music blasted the arena as she left the ring, while holding the belt in the air.

* * *

Later, an irate Nia Jax was being interviewed by Renee Young.

"Tori, you BITCH!" Nia yelled. "You are going to regret what you did to me earlier tonight! I've broken the spirits of many women before. Don't think I won't do the same to you! And as far as you telling me to go to the back of the line? Honey, I WILL become the No.1 contender for the Women's Championship and I WILL take that title from you! Count on it!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Main Event - Tori vs. Naomi - WWE Women's Championship match**

The following night, Tori made her way to the ring wearing a purple outfit. She was going to defend the title against Naomi.

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first from Portland, Oregon, she is the Women's Champion - Tori!" Howard Finkel announced.

Tori waved at the crowd before entering the ring as the crowd cheered for her. Tori handed the belt to the referee as she waited for Naomi to arrive. When Naomi entered the arena, she received a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And introducing the challenger from Orlando, Florida - Naomi!"

Naomi started to trash talk Tori as she made her way to the ring. Tori wasted little time and knocked Naomi off the ring apron as she was about to enter the ring! Tori then ran towards Naomi and delivered a diving crossbody. Tori got up and brought Naomi into the ring before delivering some stomps to the challenger's abdomen. Tori ran into the ropes before delivering an elbow drop on Naomi and pinning her for a one-count. Tori then got Naomi up, but the challenger was able to recover by delivering a few forearm blows to Tori's face before Irish whipping the champion into the ropes and hitting a spinning heel kick. Naomi then pinned Tori, who kicked out at two. A frustrated Naomi began to rub Tori's face into the mat. The referee counted to four and Naomi stopped her dirty tactics.

"That's enough, Naomi! Come on!" the referee warned her.

Naomi then proceeded to throw Tori across the ring by her hair. Tori tried to get back up, but Naomi managed to roll her up into schoolgirl pin and placed her foot on the rope. Unfortunately for Naomi, the referee noticed her foot on the rope and broke the count at two.

"Get your foot of the rope, NOW!" the referee shouted. "Get it off!"

"Count the damn fall!" Naomi shouted back.

Naomi was then met with a huge kick to the face by Tori, who then delivered a Snap DDT on the challenger before pinning her. Naomi managed to kick out at two and then proceeded to Irish whip Tori into the ropes and went to deliver the _Rear View_. However, Tori grabbed hold the ropes and Naomi ended up missing her. Tori delivered a headscissors takedown on Naomi before delivering a clothesline. Tori then delivered a _Tori-Plex_ to Naomi, which then transitioned into the _T.I.A_ submission. Naomi tried desperately to fight on, but she ended up tapping out. The referee called for the bell and Tori successfully defended her title.

"The winner of this bout and still Women's Champion - Tori!" Howard announced.

Tori had her hand raised in victory as she waved at the crowd. Tori then held the Women's Championship belt in the air, while the referee checked on Naomi.


	18. Chapter 18

**RAW - Tori vs. Alicia Fox - WWE Women's Championship match.**

RAW was live from Minneapolis, Minnesota and Tori made her way to the ring, about to defend the Women's Championship against Alicia Fox.

"The following contest is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori waved at the crowd before entering the ring and waiting for Alicia Fox to arrive. Soon, Alicia came out to a few cheers.

"And the challenger from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida - Alicia Fox!"

As Alicia walked down to the ring, Nia Jax ran out and jumped her from behind. Tori went out of the ring to try and save Alicia, but Nia grabbed Tori and slammed her face first onto the floor! Nia then returned her focus to Alicia and dragged her over towards the entrance ramp before hitting a powerbomb off the stage, which caused Alicia to hit the floor! Tori managed to get to her feet and charged straight at Nia, who was able to deliver a clothesline on the champion before tossing Tori into the steel steps. The crowd started to boo relentlessly as Nia dragged Tori back into the ring. Nia delivered a powerbomb on Tori before hitting a standing leg drop, not once, but four times!

 **Michael Cole: "I can't believe this! Nia Jax has ruined what would've been a great contest between Alicia Fox and Tori for the Women's Championship!"  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Nia made it clear last week that she wants the gold and she's sending Tori a clear message!"**

The referees soon arrived and ordered Nia to return backstage. The crowd booed loudly and started chanting 'you suck' as Nia made her way up the ramp.

* * *

Later, Renee Young interviewed Tori and Alicia Fox as they received medical attention.

"Ladies, it should've been a great match between the two of you but you were both brutally attacked by Nia Jax." Renee said. "What have you got to say?"

Alicia was absolutely furious!

"What have I got to say, Renee?! I have plenty of things to say about that ugly bitch!" Alicia growled. "Nia Jax, you wanna stick your nose into my affairs?! Guess what? Tori and I are going to be challenging you to a handicap match on SmackDown this Thursday! I'm looking forward to knocking you on your FAT ASS!"

"You and me both, Foxy!" Tori told her.

Alicia and Tori then bumped fists.


	19. Chapter 19

**SmackDown - Tori and Alicia Fox vs. Nia Jax**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena as her and Alicia Fox came out to a huge pop from the crowd.

"This is a women's handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. The team of Alicia Fox and the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Eden announced.

Tori waved at the crowd as Alicia delivered some high-fives to the fans nearby before both women entered the ring as they waited for Nia Jax to arrive. Nia then made her way out to some loud boos.

"And from San Diego, California - Nia Jax!"

Earlier that day, Nia aired her thoughts about the handicap match.

 **Nia Jax: "I'm not like most girls, but as far as Alicia's comments go? You know what? At least my ass isn't as flat as yours and you're no Rhianna. And Tori? I'm still after that Women's Championship of yours. I look forward to humiliating you both tonight."**

Once Nia entered the ring, Alicia wasted no time in delivering a few forearm shots. However, Nia was able to push Alicia way before delivering a powerful clothesline. Nia then went for the standing leg drop, but Alicia managed to roll out of the way and make the tag to Tori. Tori waited for Nia to get up before hitting a spear. Tori pinned Nia, who kicked out at one. Tori had Nia in headlock, but the latter was able to get out of it before headbutting Tori and pulling her hair. Nia then tossed Tori across the ring by her hair before mocking Alicia with a 'kiss my ass' gesture. Nia then delivered multiple elbow drops on Tori before pinning her. Tori managed to kick out at two, which frustrated Nia. Nia then proceeded to knock Alicia off the apron with a forearm before Irish whipping Tori into the ropes and delivering a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Nia pinned Tori, who again, kicked out at two.

"Damn it!" Nia shouted in frustration.

Tori rolled towards Alicia and tagged her in. Nia pushed Alicia into the turnbuckle before charging at her, only to be met with a big boot to the face. Alicia then went to deliver the _Watch Yo' Face,_ but Nia grabbed Alicia's leg and lifted her up to attempt to hit a powerbomb. However, Tori managed to trip Nia over and grabbed hold of her leg as Alicia landed on top of her. The referee counted to three and Alicia managed to get the win for her and Tori.

"Here are your winners - Alicia Fox and Tori!" Eden announced.

Alicia quickly left the ring before Nia could attack her. Tori hugged Alicia before the referee raised their hands in victory as Nia went completely ballistic in the ring!

 **Mauro Ranallo: "Nia Jax has lost it!"  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Can you blame her? Tori tripped her up as she went to hit a powerbomb on Alicia. Thanks to Tori, her and Alicia won this match!"**

Nia continued to throw a tantrum as Tori and Alicia made their way to the back.


	20. Chapter 20

**RAW - Anaheim, California**

Stephanie McMahon was in the ring. She had some important news about Wrestlemania 32 and it revolved around the women's division.

"With Wrestlemania only three weeks away, I have decided that our women wrestlers in WWE should get two matches this year. The first match will be a Fatal-4-Way Elimination match for the WWE Women's Championship!" Stephanie said.

The crowd started to cheer wildly.

"Tori will defend her title against Sasha Banks, Charlotte and Nia Jax! And for the second match, there will be an 10-Woman tag team match. The team of Alicia Fox, Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, Michelle McCool and Layla will face off against Natalya, Summer Rae, Emma and the Bella Twins!"

The crowd cheered even louder once Stephanie broke that bit of news.

"Now, tonight. Alicia Fox will get her rematch for the Women's Championship and if Nia Jax, you interfere in that match, you will be REMOVED from the Fatal-4-Way match at Wrestlemania and automatically fired! And that goes for the rest of the women on the roster. I want to witness a great match and that's what you fans are going to get!"

And with that, Stephanie left the ring.

* * *

 **Tori vs. Alicia Fox - WWE Women's Championship match**

Tori and Alicia were standing face-to-face in the ring as Lilian Garcia prepared to make the formal introductions.

"The following contest is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger. From Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida - Alicia Fox!"

The fans started cheering for Alicia.

"And her opponent from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

Tori waved at the crowd as the fans cheered for her too. The referee soon called for the bell. Tori and Alicia grappled, with the challenger gaining the upper hand on the champion by slamming her to the mat. Alicia then delivered a clothesline to Tori before pinning her for a one count. Tori delivered an arm drag takedown on Alicia before delivering a snap suplex and pinning her for a two count. Tori Irish whipped Alicia into the ropes, who kicked Tori right in the face before slamming her head into the mat. Alicia then delivered a somersault leg drop on Tori and pinned her. The referee counted, but Tori kicked out at two! Alicia looked frustrated, but she managed to hit a _Foxy Buster_ on the champion before pinning her again. Tori, once again, kicked out at two and Alicia couldn't believe it!

"Come on, Tori!" Alicia said.

Suddenly, Tori rolled Alicia into a small package pin. The referee counted, but Alicia kicked out at two. Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on Alicia and pinned her, but the challenger kicked out once more. Alicia kicked Tori in the abdomen before going to deliver the scissors kick. However, Tori moved out of the way and Alicia missed her move. Tori then delivered a drop toe hold on Alicia before locking in the _T.I.A._ Alicia tried to break the hold, but couldn't and ended up tapping out. The referee called for the bell and Tori retained her title.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Lilian announced.

Tori raised the Women's Championship belt in the air as Alicia slowly got to her feet. Tori then went over to Alicia and extended her hand. Alicia looked angry for a minute before she slowly took Tori's hand and shook it before the two friends hugged.

 **Michael Cole: "Great sportsmanship displayed there."  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Alicia Fox almost had Tori beat, but our champion managed to retain on this occasion."**

Alicia then left the ring as Tori continued to celebrate her victory.


	21. Chapter 21

**SmackDown - Tori and Alexa Bliss w/LayCool vs. Natalya and Summer Rae**

LayCool's entrance music hit the arena as they made their way out with Tori, who was teaming up with Alexa Bliss to face Natalya and Summer Rae in women's tag team action.

"The following contest is a women's tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Layla and Michelle McCool, the team of Alexa Bliss and the WWE Women's Champion Tori!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The crowd cheered for the fan favourites as Tori and Alexa entered the ring before posing. Soon, Natalya's entrance music hit the arena before her and Summer came out to loud boos.

"And their opponents. The team of Summer Rae and Natalya!"

Alexa had a score to settle with Natalya after the latter cost her a win against Charlotte on RAW. Natalya and Summer soon entered the ring. The referee soon called for the bell and Tori and Summer started things off. Tori gained the upper hand on Summer, slamming her into the mat while the champion had her in a headlock. Summer managed to break the hold by pulling Tori's hair very hard before delivering a triangle choke hold. Tori eventually got out of the hold and delivered a powerful clothesline to Summer before making the tag to Alexa. Alexa speared Summer before slamming her head into the mat repeatedly. Alexa then fixed her gaze on Natalya.

"You wanna interfere in my business?!" Alexa snapped.

While Alexa continued talking trash to Natalya, Summer rolled her up into a schoolgirl. Alexa managed to kick out at two before Summer delivered an arm drag on her opponent before making the tag to Natalya. Natalya knocked Tori off the apron by delivering a forearm before delivering the _Nattie-By-Nature_ on Alexa. Tori went into the ring to attack Natalya, but the referee stopped her. While the referee was distracted, Natalya and Summer delivered a double DDT on Alexa. Natalya pinned Alexa and the referee began to count, but Alexa managed to kick out at two!

"Come on, Bliss!" Layla encouraged her fellow teammate.

Natalya then attempted to lock in the Sharpshooter on Alexa, but she managed to reverse it into a roll-up! Natalya kicked out at two before Alexa managed to tag Tori in. Tori dodged a clothesline before delivering a Snap DDT on Natalya. Tori pinned Natalya, but Summer broke the count at two before returning to the ring. Tori then delivered a _Tori-Plex_ on Natalya before locking in the _T.I.A._ Just as Natalya was about to submit, Summer managed to break the hold once more. Alexa stormed into the ring and tossed Summer outside just as Natalya was getting to her feet. Natalya went to attack Alexa, but Tori managed to deliver an inverted powerslam before tagging Alexa back in.

"Finish it off!" Tori told Alexa, pointing to the turnbuckle.

Alexa climbed up the turnbuckle and delivered the _Twisted Bliss_ on Natalya. The referee counted to three and the match was over.

"Here are your winners - the team of Alexa Bliss and the WWE Women's Champion Tori!"

Alexa hugged Tori before Michelle and Layla raised their arms in victory. Meanwhile, Natalya and Summer were starting to argue over their loss.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Natalya asked angrily.

"I did the best I could, Nattie!" Summer snapped.

Tori and the members of LayCool continued to celebrate in the ring, much to the delight of the crowd.


	22. Chapter 22

**RAW**

Tori made her way to the ring to a huge pop from the fans in Detroit. She slapped some high-fives before waving her hand in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori entered the ring before taking the microphone from Lilian. She was going to cut a promo.

"Wrestlemania 32 is just two weeks away and I am really looking forward to defending my Women's Championship against Sasha Banks, Nia Jax and Charlotte." Tori told the crowd.

The fans started cheering for Tori, some chanting her name.

"In my honest opinion, I feel that the women wrestlers of WWE are finally being used to their full potential and I can guarantee that Stephanie McMahon and Triple H will give you, the fans, what you want to see! And at Wrestlemania 32, I will stand tall and defend the Women's Championship!"

The crowd cheered wildly, but that soon turned to boos when Charlotte's entrance music blasted the arena. She came out looking annoyed.

"Tori, are you that full of yourself?!" Charlotte asked her as she made her way to the ring. "If there is anyone that will walk away as the Women's Champion at Wrestlemania, it's ME!"

The crowd started the 'you suck' chants as Charlotte entered the ring to confront Tori.

"Let me remind you that I am the daughter of Ric Flair and I am a former NXT Women's Champion _AND_ a former Divas Champion." Charlotte told Tori. "I'm the boss around here and I will beat your saggy old ass!"

"I take it that we're still bitter over your loss at Elimination Chamber?" Tori asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" Charlotte shouted.

"YOU were the one that tapped out and YOU were the one that lost!" Tori shouted back. "Now, I suggest..."

They were interrupted by Sasha Banks' entrance music. 'The Boss' soon made her presence felt and entered the ring.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ." Sasha told Tori before snatching the microphone out of her hands and staring right at Charlotte. "Do you actually think that you're the boss of the women's division, Charlotte?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I've got news for you. The only 'boss' around here is ME!" Sasha told her.

Charlotte looked furious as Sasha turned her focus to Tori.

"And Tori? I'm actually looking forward to facing you. But let's get one thing straight. I will ALWAYS be 'The Boss'!"

Nia Jax's entrance music soon hit the arena and she stood on the entrance ramp. Charlotte took the opportunity to smash the microphone into Sasha's head. Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on Charlotte as Nia entered the ring. Tori went to deliver a forearm, but Nia kicked the champ in the stomach before delivering a powerbomb. Sasha delivered the double knee backbreaker on Nia, which she transitioned into the _Bank Statement_. Charlotte broke the hold and delivered a _Natural Selection_ to Sasha. Tori got to her feet and tripped Charlotte over before locking in the _T.I.A._ The four women continued to brawl for a about a minute before the referees started to break it up.

 **Michael Cole: "What will happen at Wrestlemania 32? Will there be a new Women's Champion?"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Who knows? But I guarantee you that this Fatal 4-Way match is set to be a slobber-knocker!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Superstars - Tori vs. Jessica Dobson**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena before she came out to a huge pop.

"The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring, she is the Women's Champion - Tori!" Howard Finkel announced.

Tori waved at the crowd as her opponent waited in the ring.

"And her opponent. From Clifton, New Jersey - Jessica Dobson!"

Jessica taunted at the crowd as Tori entered the ring. The referee soon signalled for the bell and both ladies grappled, with Tori gaining the upper hand by placing Jessica in a head lock. Tori then slammed Jessica onto the mat, while still having her opponent in a headlock. Jessica broke the hold before pinning Tori, who kicked out at one. Tori dropkicked Jessica before delivering an arm drag take-down and then a clothesline. Tori pinned Jessica, but only got a two-count. Tori then delivered a Snap DDT before climbing up the turnbuckle. She waited for Jessica to get to her feet and went to deliver the diving crossbody, but Jessica was able to get out of the way just in time. Jessica then ran into the ropes before delivering a Tornado DDT on Tori. Jessica pinned Tori, but the champ was able to kick out at two. Jessica then attempted to hit a facebuster, but Tori was able to reverse it with a drop toe hold before transitioning it into the _T.I.A_ submission. Jessica quickly tapped out and Tori picked up the victory.

"Here is your winner - Tori!"

The referee raised Tori's hand in victory before checking on Jessica. Tori climbed up the turnbuckle and waved at the crowd, who continued to cheer for the fan favourite. Suddenly, Charlotte charged into the ring and whacked Tori from behind. The crowd started to boo as Charlotte pounded on Tori with forearms. Jessica got to her feet and pulled Charlotte by her hair before delivering a facebuster to the Nature Girl. Tori then got up and tossed Charlotte out of the ring, which caused the crowd to cheer loudly. Jessica and Tori waved goodbye to Charlotte as the latter looked furious at being humiliated!

* * *

Later, Charlotte was being interviewed by Renee Young.

"If Tori wants to humiliate me, then I will HUMILIATE HER on RAW!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm challenging you to a STREET FIGHT! I will enjoy humiliating you, bitch!"

And with that, Charlotte stormed off.


	24. Chapter 24

**RAW**

Tori's music hit the arena as she made her way out to a huge cheer from the crowd. She was going to face Charlotte in a Street Fight. However, as Tori was about to enter the ring, she was attacked from behind by none other than Nia Jax!

 **Michael Cole: "What is Nia Jax doing out here?!"  
** **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Tori's supposed to be facing Charlotte, right now!"**

Nia threw Tori into the steel steps before stomping away at her. The crowd started to booing before Charlotte's entrance music hit the arena, which was met with even louder boos. Charlotte then made her way out with a steel chair in hand as Nia dragged the defenseless Tori towards her. Charlotte proceeded to then smash the chair over Tori's head! The crowd booed like crazy and started chanting 'you suck' as Charlotte and Nia delivered a double suplex on Tori on the entrance ramp!

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "This was a damn set-up!"  
** **Michael Cole: "Tori looks like she's seriously hurt, King."**

Suddenly, Alicia Fox made her way out and delivered a big boot to Charlotte before starting to brawl with Nia! Nia grabbed Alicia by the hair, but before she could toss Alicia over the ramp, Sasha Banks made her way out and delivered a knee lift strike, which transitioned into the _Bank Statement._ Charlotte went to intervene, but Tori managed to deliver the Snap DDT on her rival! Soon, the referees had to separate the women from killing each other.

 **Michael Cole: "Tori defends the Women's Championship this Sunday at Wrestlemania against Sasha Banks, Charlotte and Nia Jax. But it looks like she's seriously hurt after that double suplex."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Good thing Alicia Fox came when she did to save her friend. Alicia also has a match at Wrestlemania this Sunday. She'll be teaming up with Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, Layla and Michelle McCool to face The Bella Twins, Natalya, Summer Rae and Emma in a 10 Woman Tag Team match."  
**

Alicia helped Tori backstage as Charlotte continued to gloat about what she did.

"That belt is going to be MINE!" Charlotte yelled out to Tori.


	25. Chapter 25

**SmackDown - Tori, Alicia Fox and Sasha Banks vs. Charlotte, Nia Jax and Natalya**

Tori, Alicia and Sasha were waiting in the ring for their opponents to come out for the 6-Woman Tag Match.

"This is a 6-woman tag team match scheduled for one fall. Currently in the ring, the team of Sasha Banks, Alicia Fox and the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Eden announced.

Soon, Charlotte's entrance music hit the arena before she made her way out with Nia Jax and Natalya.

"And their opponents. The team of Nia Jax, Natalya and Charlotte!"

The three heels made their to the ring to huge booing from the crowd. The referee soon called for the bell and Tori and Natalya locked up. Tori put Natalya in a headlock before taking her down. Tori continued to hold Natalya in a headlock before the 3rd-generation superstar was able to lock in a headscissors choke hold on the Women's champion. Tori managed to break the hold before slapping Natalya in the face. Natalya charged at Tori, but the Women's champ tagged Alicia in and the latter speared Natalya. Alicia then knocked Charlotte off the ramp, but Nia quickly jumped off the apron before Alicia could do anything to her. The distraction allowed Natalya to hit the _Nattie-by-Nature_ on Alicia. Natalya went for the pin, but Foxy managed to kick out at two. Natalya then tossed Alicia into the steel ring post before making the tag to Nia. Nia charged at Alicia, but moved out of the way and rolled her up for a two-count. Alicia hit a neckbreaker on Nia before tagging Tori back in, much to Sasha's disappointment. Tori delivered a few kicks to Nia, but the latter was able to shove the champ into the turnbuckle. However, before Nia could squash Tori, Sasha made the blind tag. Nia headbutted Sasha before grabbing both Tori and Alicia by the hair and slamming their heads together, causing them to fall off the apron. Nia focused her attention back to Sasha and delivered a powerbomb. Nia then ran into the ropes to deliver the standing leg drop, but Charlotte made the blind tag. Nia gave a menacing glare to Charlotte, who raced over to Sasha and pinned her. The referee counted to three and the match was over.

"Here are your winners - Natalya, Nia Jax and Charlotte!" Eden announced.

Nia took real exception to the blind tag and went straight over to Charlotte and clobbered her in the face! Nia then delivered a powerbomb on Charlotte as a horrified Natalya watched on!

"See you on Sunday, bitch!" Nia shouted at an unconscious Charlotte.

However, Nia wasn't finished yet. She then hit a standing leg drop on Sasha before focusing her attention on Tori, who was tending to Alicia outside the ring.

"This will be your fate!" Nia warned. "I will be the NEW Women's Champion!"

The crowd booed as Nia stood tall in the ring. What will happen this coming Sunday at Wrestlemania 32?


	26. Chapter 26

**Wrestlemania 32 - Fatal-4-Way elimination match for the WWE Women's Championship - Tori vs. Charlotte Flair vs. Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax**

Howard Finkel was in the ring as he prepared to announce the upcoming Fatal-4-Way Women's Championship match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall is a Fatal-4-Way elimination match for the WWE Women's Championship. At this time, may I introduce the special referee for this upcoming match. She is a Hall of Fame inductee of 2016 and former Women's Champion. Please give it up for Texas's own...JACQUELINE!"

The crowd went wild as Jacqueline's entrance music hit the arena and she came out wearing her referee outfit.

 **Michael Cole: "What an ovation for Jacqueline in her home state of Texas."  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "This sure is a surprise. Jacqueline was inducted into the Hall of Fame last night and rightfully earned her place among the elite superstars."**

Jacqueline soon entered the ring. Nia Jax's entrance music played first and she came out wearing a gold and silver outfit.

"Introducing the challengers. First from San Diego, California - Nia Jax!"

Nia walked down the ramp with a purpose. She was determined to become the new Women's Champion and hope that she would finally show the WWE Universe that she IS championship material. Once Nia entered the ring, she quickly glanced over at Jacqueline before waiting for the next opponent to come out. Sasha Banks's music blasted the arena as a black limousine drove out to the ramp. Sasha then popped out of the sunroof and posed for the crowd, who were cheering loudly for 'The Boss'!

"From Boston, Massachusetts - Sasha Banks!"

Sasha got out of the limo before making her way down the ramp and slapping the hands of some fans. Sasha looked fabulous in her attire, which was the same attire she wore when she won the NXT Women's Championship. Sasha stared Nia down once she entered the ring. Soon, the cheers turned into a flurry of boos and 'you suck' chants as Charlotte Flair made her grand entrance, wearing a red robe, with matching attire.

"From the Queen City - Charlotte Flair!"

Charlotte strutted along the ramp before entering the ring and posing, with the crowd booing at her. Then, the entrance music of Tori blasted the arena and the Women's Champion came out wearing a black halter top and pants with rhinestones over it.

"And from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!"

Tori held up her championship belt high in the air before racing over and slapping the hands of the fans. She then entered the ring as her three challengers for the title stood across the turnbuckles. The bell soon rang and Nia immediately floored Tori with a turnbuckle splash as Charlotte and Sasha delivered some forearms to each other. All four superstars continued to brawl with each other within the first few seconds of the match, but Charlotte and Nia were quick to double team the champion Tori with a DDT and as Sasha tried to charge at Nia, the Irresistible Force just delivered a stiff clothesline to the Boss. As the match went on, Sable made her way to the ring and stood at ringside. Tori was distracted by the arrival of her arch-nemesis and that allowed Sasha to deliver the _Bankrupt_ on the champion. The Boss went for the pin, but Tori was able to kick out at two! Nia pushed Sasha out of the way and attempted to hit the leg drop on Tori, but the champion was able to move out of the way in time!

"You're a natural born loser, Tori!" Sable shouted at the champion.

Fed up, Sasha delivered a dropkick to Sable.

"Stay out of the match, bimbo!" Sasha yelled out.

Sensing the opportunity, Charlotte rolled Sasha up into a pin and grabbed the tights. However, Sasha managed to reverse it into a roll up of her own and Jacqueline made the three count! The crowd erupted in cheers as a horrified Charlotte couldn't believe what just happened!

 _Charlotte has been eliminated!_

Sasha waved Charlotte goodbye. Furious at being humiliated, Charlotte delivered a big boot to Sasha Banks before hitting a _Natural Selection_ on Tori and a spear to Nia Jax! Jacqueline was having none of this and pushed Charlotte away!

"Get out of the ring, right now! You lost!" Jacqueline ordered.

Charlotte slapped Jacqueline across the face! That wasn't a wise move as Jacqueline was able to deliver a Float-Over DDT on the Queen before kicking her out of the ring! Now down to three, Tori and Sasha double teamed Nia, but the Irresistible Force used her strength to her advantage and managed to fight away her opposition. Tori managed to deliver a swinging neckbreaker on Nia and went for the pin, but Sable managed to interfere in the match and hit Tori across the head with the championship belt while Jacqueline was distracted with trying to stop Charlotte from attacking Sasha!

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Sable may've cost Tori this match!"**

Nia then went to deliver the leg drop, but before she could pin Tori, Sasha came from behind and delivered the double knee backbreaker which then transitioned into the _Bank Statement_. Nia tried to fight out of the hold, but the pain threshold was too much and she had no choice but to submit.

 _Nia Jax has been eliminated!_

Sasha then turned her attention to Tori, who managed to get to her feet and deliver a few kicks to the Boss before hitting a bulldog. The two superstars held nothing back as the match went down, with momentum changing at different courses. At one point, Sasha delivered a diving double knee drop on Tori! Tori managed to regain control and delivered some forearms to the Boss before hitting a scoop powerslam! Tori pinned Sasha, but the Boss was able to kick out at two! As Tori ran against the ropes, Sable tripped her over before taunting her arch-nemesis! Jacqueline, who also had issues with Sable in the past, decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed Sable by the hair before dragging her into the ring! Sasha delivered the _Bankrupt_ on Sable before Jacqueline delivered a spinning heel kick and Tori finished her off with the _Tori-Plex_. Sable rolled out of the ring before Tori and Sasha resumed their match. Tori went to deliver a spear, but Sasha was able to counter it and deliver the double knee backbreaker before transitioning it into the _Bank Statement_. Sasha looked like she had the match won right there and then, but Tori was able to grab the rope in time. Sasha let go of the hold and went to grab Tori, but the champion was able to deliver a drop toehold before transitioning into the _T.I.A_ submission. Sasha tried to vain to fight back, but Tori managed to increase the pain threshold and the Boss was left with no choice but to tap out, allowing Tori to retain the title.

"The winner of this bout and STILL Women's Champion - Tori!" Howard Finkel announced.

Tori staggered to her feet as Jacqueline raised her hand before handing the Women's Championship belt to Tori. The champion posed for the crowd on the turnbuckle as a livid Sable watched on in disbelief!

 **Michael Cole: "Sable is furious!"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "She tried her absolute best to cost Tori this match, but she is still the Women's Champion."  
Michael Cole: "We haven't seen the last of Sable, I tell you. I wonder what the fallout of this match is going to be. Only time will tell."**


	27. Chapter 27

**RAW - San Antonio, Texas**

The following night, Charlotte Flair and Sable made their entrance to a flurry of boos and 'you suck' chants. They were not happy with the result that occurred at Wrestlemania and decided to air their grievances about it.

"Last night was meant to be the biggest night of my career." Charlotte told the fans. "I was meant to have walked out of that arena as the NEW Women's Champion. But that didn't happen, did it?!"

The crowd booed loudly as Charlotte continued talking.

"Not only was I robbed by that scheming, underhanded, so-called 'Boss' Sasha Banks, but Jacqueline had the nerve to push me and attack me AFTER I had lost the match! THAT is what I call highway robbery!"

The boos got even louder and the 'you suck' chants started up again.

 **Michael Cole: "This is pathetic coming from Charlotte Flair! Sasha outsmarted her last night at Wrestlemania and Charlotte went ballistic, even going as far as to attack Sasha AFTER she had been eliminated!"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "And the only reason Jacqueline attacked Charlotte was that Ms. Flair had SLAPPED the former two-time Women's Champion!"**

Sable then took the microphone from Charlotte.

"Tori, you are nothing more than a cheap skank and don't deserve any spotlight in this arena whatsoever!" Sable said. "Charlotte Flair is more woman than you will EVER be! And for you sheep that were complaining about my actions last night on social media, TOO...DAMN...BAD!"

The crowd continued to boo.

"I wanted Tori to lose that match and her precious championship, just like she lost her dignity years ago!" Sable went on. "Oh and as for Miss Jacqueline, I haven't forgotten about you either! You think you've got the right to mess up my hair and let me be attacked by Sasha and Tori! Honey, you're just as cheap as my bottle of Chanel perfume!"

Suddenly, Tori's entrance music hit the arena and out came the Women's Champion along with Jacqueline.

"Jackie, is it just us or do we hear a bunch of crybabies standing in that ring?" Tori asked her.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Charlotte rolled her eyes, while Sable just stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, Sable!" Jacqueline said. "I hope you enjoyed that beating last night at Wrestlemania!"

Sable went to say something back, but Charlotte managed to stop her.

"Jacqueline, let me remind you that you NEVER mess with a Flair! You had no right to attack the Queen!"

"I don't give a damn if you're a prom queen, Ms. Flair!" Jacqueline countered back. "Let me remind you that I'm a two-time Women's Champion, being the first African-American woman to have held that title! So if it's a fight you want, BRING IT ON!"

Charlotte dared Jacqueline to enter the ring, but the latter was stopped by Tori.

"Charlotte, you and Sable have one thing in common and that's acting like self-entitled bitches!" Tori told Charlotte.

Sable started yelling at Tori, while Charlotte tried to hold her back.

"I was born a Flair, Tori! You and Jacqueline on the other hand should hang up your wrestling boots and start enjoying life at the nearest retirement home!" Charlotte told the veteran wrestlers.

The crowd booed loudly at this.

"Let's have a tag team match, tonight." Tori told the two heel wrestlers. "It'll be me and Jackie against you and Sable. What do you say, Charlotte?"

"It's on!" Charlotte replied.

 **Michael Cole: "It's now official, ladies and gentlemen. Tori and Jacqueline will be facing Sable and Charlotte Flair in women's tag team action tonight on Monday Night RAW!"**

* * *

 **Tori and Jacqueline vs. Charlotte Flair and Sable**

Tori's entrance music blasted the arena as her and Jacqueline made their way out for their tag team match against Charlotte Flair and Sable.

"The following is a women's tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Jacqueline and the WWE Women's Champion, Tori!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Tori and Jacqueline entered the ring before posing for the crowd, who were cheering loudly for these two superstars. Soon, Charlotte and Sable made their entrance and the cheers soon turned to loud boos.

"And their opponents - the team of Sable and Charlotte Flair!"

The two heels entered the ring before taunting the fans. As soon as the bell rang, Tori tackled Sable to the floor and started pounding her head and slapping her! Tori then threw Sable right into the ring post before delivering some swift kicks to her bitter rival.

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "Tori is really unleashing on Sable."  
** **Michael Cole: "Sable mentally bullied Tori all those years ago, King. Can you blame our Women's Champion for being a little bit aggressive?"  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "No, not at all."**

Tori then tossed Sable across the ring with a vicious hair pull before tagging in Jacqueline. Wanting no part of Jackie, Sable immediately made the tag to Charlotte. The Queen squared up to Jacqueline, who managed to deliver a sniff forearm shot which knocked Charlotte straight onto the mat! Jacqueline then ran against the ropes, only to be met with a big boot by Charlotte. The Queen made the pin, but Jacqueline managed to kick out at two! Charlotte then Irish whipped Jacqueline into the turnbuckle before making the tag to Sable. Sable slapped Jacqueline across the face before delivering a hair toss. Sable attempted to deliver a _Sable Bomb_ on Jacqueline, but the latter managed to reverse it into a hurricanrana before tagging Tori back in. Tori managed to stop Sable from tagging in Charlotte by knocking the Queen of the apron with a forearm. Tori then delivered a Snap DDT on her arch-nemesis before making the pin. However, Sable managed to kick out at two. Tori then slapped Sable before delivering a drop toe hold and transitioning it into the _T.I.A_ submission. Sable screamed in agony as the hold was being applied, but Charlotte raked Tori's eyes to prevent Sable from tapping out. As Charlotte taunted at the crowd, Jacqueline managed to deliver a Tornado DDT on the Queen from the apron! Sable then went to clothesline Tori, but the champ was able to avoid it and deliver a kick to the mid-section before giving Sable a _Tori-Plex_ and pinning her. The referee counted to three and the "veterans" won the match.

"Here are your winners - the team of Jacqueline and the Women's Champion, Tori!" Lilian announced.

Tori and Jacqueline gave each other a high-five before putting their arms around each other. Once they left the ring, a livid Charlotte entered the ring before delivering a _Natural Selection_ to Sable!

 **Michael Cole: "What the hell did Charlotte do that for?!"**

Charlotte then stormed off to a chorus of boos and 'you suck' chants.

 **Jerry 'The King' Lawler: "The past 24 hours have not been good for Charlotte at all. First, she fails to recapture the Women's Title at Wrestlemania and now she loses this tag team match against Tori and Jacqueline."  
** **Michael Cole: "And now she's attacked Sable! Talk about a sore loser!"**


	28. Chapter 28

**Superstars - Tori vs. Molly McShane**

Tori's entrance music hit the arena before she made her way out to a huge cheer from the crowd.

"The following women's division match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Portland, Oregon. She is the WWE Women's Champion - Tori!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Tori gave the fans some high-fives as she made her way to the ring, while her opponent was already inside waiting.

"And her opponent. From Virginia - Molly McShane!"

Molly taunted and trash talked to the fans, which was met with some boos.

 **Renee Young: "Molly McShane is no stranger to a wrestling ring. She's actually competed against some talented female wrestlers in the past, including Alundra Blayze."  
** **Byron Saxton: "She's got a bit of Irish blood in her, hence why she's very feisty."**

Molly started trash talking Tori as the referee signalled for the bell. Molly continued talking trash and shoved Tori back. After another shove, Tori managed to return the favour and pushed Molly right onto her backside! Molly slammed both of her hands angrily onto the mat before Tori slapped the Irish lass across the face. Tori then grappled with Molly, who managed to deliver a headlock take down on the Women's Champion. Molly then stretched Tori's arms while having her foot on the champ's back. Tori managed to break free of the hold before Molly was able to deliver a clothesline. Molly made the cover, but Tori kicked out at a one count. Molly grabbed Tori by the hair and talked some more trash to Tori, who managed to deliver some forearms before Irish whipping Molly into the ropes and delivering a scoop powerslam! Tori covered Molly, but the latter kicked out at two! Tori grabbed Molly, but the Irish lass was able to punch Tori in the stomach before slamming her head into the mat! Molly then delivered a jackknife powerbomb and pinned Tori. Somehow, Tori managed to kick out at two and-a-half and Molly couldn't believe it!

"NO WAY!" Molly yelled, slamming her her hands onto the mat.

Molly then decided to climb the turnbuckle and waited for Tori to get back to her feet. Molly then attempted to deliver a diving dropkick, but Tori managed to move out of the way and Molly missed! Seeing an opening, Tori went over to Molly and locked in the _T.I.A_ submission. Molly tried to break the hold, but it was no use. In the end, the Irish lass tapped out.

"Here is your winner - Tori!" Greg announced.

Molly rolled out of the ring as the referee raised Tori's hand before the Women's Champion climbed up the turnbuckle and waved at the crowd.

 **Byron Saxton: "A huge win for Tori here on Superstars!"  
** **Renee Young: "Molly McShane really gave our Women's Champion a tough battle, but Tori managed to earn herself another victory and showed us why she's our current champion."**

Tori then waved goodbye to Molly, who glared at the champ while clutching her neck.

"This isn't over!" Molly warned Tori. "We'll fight again!"


End file.
